


milagres Caen do Céu

by Clarinete



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8399017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarinete/pseuds/Clarinete
Summary: Sentir-se feliz, as palavras iam e vinham ao lado dela, pensando que ela estava feliz.





	

Ushijima Wakatoshi Tendou olhou em seus olhos, pensando que ele nunca tinha visto algo tão simplesmente maravilhoso.  
Comecei a pensar que o milagre não era ele, o milagre afinal, era seu parceiro, não ele.  
Lentamente, soltou um pequeno suspiro: "Eu ... Eu te amo, Tendou"

olhos Tendou iluminada como estrelas, pensando o quão sortudo eu era, divagava por alguns segundos e abriu para beijar seu noivo.  
"Eu sei, eu também adoro, Wakatoshi-kun ..." Levou um segundo a mais, e também entre os braços o cercaram; "... E eu também te amo."


End file.
